This new pot rose variety originated as a seedling hybrid produced by me at Watsonville, Calif. by my crossing the variety "Orange Sunblaze" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,682) with pollen from an unnamed seedling selected from my collection of greenhouse rose plants maintained in my nursery at Watsonville, Calif. for breeding purposes, the present seedling having been selected by me for propagation because of its profuse production of Tyrian Purple flowers produced on a strong upright bush and propagation was done by me at Watsonville, Calif. by means of cuttings with such satisfactory results that such propagation was carried on through several successive generations which demonstrated conclusively that the novel characteristics of the new plant would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.